1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a vehicle washing apparatus and, more particularly, to an improved flexible coupling for connecting a rotating brush to a motor in a vehicle washing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices are known in the art for washing vehicles by employing rotating brush assemblies for cleaning one or more of the front, sides and rear of a vehicle. Many such devices are known as wrap-around brush assembly vehicle washing devices. Many such wrap-around brush assembly devices use hydraulic power control systems and other means to move the brushes along the front, sides and back of the vehicle. Such control systems require close supervision and extensive maintenance and adjustment in order to operate properly. Other such devices are complex in construction.
Various solutions to the above problems have been proposed such as installing a flexible connection between the motor for rotating a brush and a shaft upon which the brush is mounted. Such flexible connections or coupling devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,198,722 and 4,225,995. Another type of flexible connection or coupling device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,291 wherein a metal coil spring is used to couple a shaft from a motor to another shaft on which a rotary brush is mounted. It also has been known to use a rubber cylinder or sleeve having a cable embedded therein in a coupling device for coupling a motor to a brush. While many of these prior art devices have generally been satisfactory, there still is a need for an improved flexible coupling device for a vehicle washing apparatus which is simple and economical in construction while still being reliable and safe in operation.